Lethal
by intestinetalk07
Summary: Carlisle Cullen is the next target. Bella has three months to kill him for a crime she is not sure he committed. But what happens when she finds out every thing she knows is a lie and that she's killed hundreds of innocent people? What happens when she starts to fall in love with the charismatic son of Carlisle: Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I pull the trigger and the wailing woman falls silent.

"Thank you for your cooperation," as I walk away, I pull out my buzzing phone, "She's dead."

Then I drop the phone and shoot it also.

-14 hours later-

"Ms. Swan?"

I look up at the man in a black suite, "My bags are here."

I put them in front of him and he grudgingly picks them up and leads me to the black SUV just outside the airport doors.

I sit in the back across as the man sits in the driver's seat.

Closing my eyes, I doze until we stop at a large building surrounded my thick trees and then a three meter thick cement wall, with steel at its center.

I step out of the car and blink rapidly from the sunlight.

"This way, Ms. Swan."

The man leads me to the Director's office where he gingerly knocks.

"Come in."

I push past the man and into the office.

I slouch in a chair across from an old man.

"You can go now," he flicks his hand and the man in black leaves.

"You want to get me something more challenging next time?" I say when the door clicks shut.

The man shrugs, "It was just to get you warmed up."

"So who's next?"

He hands me a manila folder, "Carlisle Cullen. Thirty-eight years old. He has a wife and three adopted children."

"What did he do?"

"We think he's taking money out of the country's taxes, at least four million a year."

I raise an eyebrow, "You think?"

"He covers his tracks pretty well."

I scan the documents in the folder, "'Kay. Where am I going?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Wet."

"You get two months maybe a little more, but at three months we're pulling you out."

I sigh, closing the folder, ""Kay."

"Your flight leaves at seven a.m. tomorrow."

I give a sour smile, "Couldn't give me day to shake off my jet lag?"


	2. Chapter 2

My new name: Bailey Sanders.

I'm an American guest student at the University College London in London, obviously.

I'm in London riding on one of those red double-decker buses (you can't blame me for having a little fun).

I get off at the next stop and flag down a taxi and give directions to my new house.

Once I unlock the door, I look around in the kitchen, living room, dining room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, pantry, and garage.

Satisfied, I check the kitchen and see it stocked with food, dishes, cook ware, and utensils. I check the draws in my room to see it stocked with clothes.

Even the TV stand drawers had movies in them and I noticed during my scan of the house, that a yellow Chevy Camaro and a black SUV were parked in the garage.

Furniture and pictures of a family I didn't know or have were also filling the house with study books in the shelves.

I chuckle. "They outdid themselves," I say is I slouch on the couch and close my eyes.

Yawning, I crack one my eyes open and look at the clock on the wall. Two in the morning.

Sighing, I drop my head back down on the couch and close my eyes. After a few minutes, I get up, realizing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

Humming, I take out a pan and a beef patty. I toast bread and get hamburger condiments as the meat turns brown.

Ten minutes later, I sit down on the couch with a burger on my lap and turn on the TV.

I flip through the channels before settling on a cook show.

I finish my burger and go upstairs. In the back of the walk-in closet are black clothes. I grab a long sleeve black shirt, black cargos, black, boots, and a black baseball cap.

Pushing aside the clothes, I knock the wall lightly while pressing my ear against the wall. Finding the correct sound, I push against the section of the wall and it pops out, revealing my gear.

I take two knives and strap one to my shoulder and the other to my waist. I grab two guns and put them both on my waist. After grabbing a pair of gloves, a flashlight, cameras, and bugs, I walk down to the garage.

I take the Camaro to the University College London and let myself in through a window.

After looking at a campus map, I find Dr. Carlisle's room and pick the lock.

I put cameras and bugs on his desk, the walls, furniture, and over the door.

I close the door and lock it behind me as I leave.

After changing my clothes, I lay on my bed, waiting for morning to come.


	3. Chapter 3

I bury myself in my covers as my alarm blares, "Shut up."

Sighing, I reach out and slap my hand around the small table next to my bed until I feel my clock. I hit it a few times before finding the button and making it fall silent.

I close my eyes and turn over, falling back asleep instantly.

"I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, I'm so late!"

I pull on my jeans while hopping down the stairs.

Grabbing my bag off the back of the dining room chair and my keys off the kitchen counter, I sit in my car and wait for the garage door to go up before I back out of the driveway and drive to school.

I ran through two stop signs and a red light and I was still late to school.

I jog to my class and show up out of breath in the middle of the lesson.

The teacher sighs and gives me a look before continuing.

I creep over to a seat and sit throwing a quick, apologetic smile to the guy next to me.

Sighing, I put an ear bud in and turn up my music and then flip my notebook to a blank page and hover my pen over the page.

The guy next to me chuckles and I glance over at him to find him smiling at my façade.

I smile sweetly, "I'm Bailey Sanders the American exchange student."

"Edward Cullen," he says before turning back to what the teacher was saying.

So, this was Edward Cullen. Bronze hair, honey gold eyes, pale complexion, about six foot and two inches, and maybe a hundred and sixty to a hundred seventy pounds.

I glance at him once more, before staring at nothing for the rest of the class.

The bell rings and I put away my black notebook and pen in my small shoulder bag.

"Bye," Edward says with a quick smile.

"Bye," I say, turning my back.

"Thanks," I mumble taking my hamburger and fries from the waitress.

I balance my food with my coffee as I walk to an empty space in the grass.

I finish my burger and stand as I see someone walking towards me.

A boy with a baby face stops in front of me with a smile, "You're the American exchange student, Bailey, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Mike Newton," he holds out his hand.

I shake it, "How'd you know my name?"

He waves a folder between us, "I'm in the Welcome Committee."

"Oh."

"Do you need any help with your class or anything?"

"No, I only have one class," I smile, briefly.

"Well, I could show you where the library is."

"I know where it is."

"Do you know where the food court is?"

"Yeah."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, maybe we could eat lunch together tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

He grins, "What time do you want to meet?"

"Well, my class ends at eleven fifteen."

"Okay. See you then."

"'Kay."

He waves and walks away.

"Hey new girl!"

I look to the fair haired boy who was standing with Edward and some other boys, "Come here."

I walk up to them.

"I would stay away from the Newt. If you're friends with him, you're not friends with anybody."

"Thanks for the advice but I can pick my own friends," I say before turning around.

"Hey! I would listen."

I ignore him and put my head phones in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi. You're Bailey Sanders, right?"

I sigh before turning around and facing the pixie-like figure with a fake smile plastered on my face, "Yes, I am."

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"Edward's sister."

She smiles, "You know Edward?"

"Yeah, I have class with him."

Dark brown hair and eyes, pale complexion, about five foot and four inches, and around one hundred five to a hundred and ten pounds.

So this was the little pixie that was going to be my best friend.

"Well, if you need help with something let me know."

I grab her arm before she leaves, "Actually, I need some help finding the library. If you don't mind." I smile to add affect.

"Sure, I don't have my class until four."

I flop down on my bed.

I _had_ to be friends with Alice by now.

We (mainly she) talk until her class started (three hours) and then we exchanged numbers and after her class she called me and we went out to dinner and then a movie. Before she could offer to do anything else, I said I had a lot of homework and said goodbye.

It was twelve thirty when I finally pulled into my garage.

I was too tired to change my clothes, so I brushed my teeth and crawled under the covers, instantly falling asleep.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, _again_!"

I run out the door and arrive in the classroom with another annoyed look from the teacher.

I quietly sit down next to some guy and lay my head down on the desk, falling asleep.

An hour and a half later, the bell rings, waking me up.

I pick up my bag and walk quickly back to my car and drive home.

I glance at the clock on my radio. 11:25.

"Crap!" I mutter, before making a sharp U-turn and drawing a few horns as I remember my lunch with Mike Newton.

I run to the cafeteria and see Mike at a table alone. I jog up to him and sit down, "I'm sorry I'm late! It's becoming a bad habit." I smile, a little breathlessly.

He grins, "It's fine. Are you hungry?"

My stomach grumbles in response.

We both look at it.

"Just a little," I say as we stand and grab burgers.

"Do you want to eat outside?"

"Sure, why not?"

We sit on a little wall with our lunches between us.

"How's your second day here?"

"It's uh good, I guess. Kind of uneventful," I say, shrugging, "But I'm liking the accents."

He grins, "What is with Americans and accents?"

Smiling, I bite into my sandwich and scan the grassy field in front of us.

"Hey Newt!" a boy wraps his arm around Mike's shoulders. And I'm not surprised to see it was the boy who called out to me yesterday.

"Look at that sandwich, boys! Did the Newt make that sandwich? Is he finally a big boy who can make his sandwich?" the pack of boys around him grin like wolves around him.

Mike tries to shrug the boys arm off unsuccessfully.

I reach over and pull the arm off and throw it back at its owner, "You know, people have this thing called a bubble."

He looks at me, "Well, look here. The American student. You obviously didn't take my advice."

"Maybe 'cause I didn't need it," I mumble.

He holds out his hand, "I'm Paul Lahote and these are my mates."

I stare at his hand before he awkwardly pulls it back.

"Bailey."

I scan him. Very dark brown hair and eyes, tan, maybe five feet eight inches, and one hundred fifty to one hundred sixty pounds.

"Well, if you ever need some company, you know who I am," he grins and walks away, throwing his arm around a taller guy.

I catch Edward smiling at me, clearly amused, before he follows his friends.

I sigh, "Sorry Mike but I think I'm gonna have to end our lunch date a bit early.

He flashes a quick smile as his cheeks turn pink.

"It's not a date," he mumbles as I walk away.

"Hey Alice!"

"Bailey!"

I look at the boy sitting next to her pointedly and raise my eyebrows.

"Oh! This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

I shake his hand, "You too." Pale blond hair and pale blue eyes, very pale complexion, about six feet tall and one hundred forty-five to one hundred fifty pounds.

"So, did you need something?"

"No, I was just checking out some books and I saw you," I say. I look at the books in front her and Jasper, "What's this?"

"Some homework for music. I'm studying music and dance."

"I've always wanted to dance, but I've always been too klutzy."

She smiles, "Did you get my text last night?"

"No," I pull my phone out of my pocket and see the message on the screen. I quickly delete it.

"Is your number right?" I show here the number on the screen next to her name.

"Yeah, check yours."

I glance at it, "Oh, I messed up a number. I clear the last four numbers and rewrite them exactly the same. But before the last one, I press a button on my phone making Alice's phone and the nearby computers turn off and the lights flicker.

"Oh, it turned off."

Alice frowns, "Really? It's never done that before."

I shrug and open the back of the phone, "It's probably just dirty."

I pretend to blow dust out of the back and close it back up and turn it on.

After fixing my number I hand her phone back, "Thanks. I'll text you tonight."

"Yeah."

I walk away leaving Alice oblivious to the small tracking device in the back of her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Bailey!"

I look up from my conversation with Mike.

Alice's flickers a disgusted look at him and then looks back at me, "Some of my friends and I having a girls night thing at my place. Do you want to come?"

"Uh, sure, thanks. What time?"

"Six o'clock sharp."

"Okay."

"See ya."

I take a bit out of my sandwich and swallow it before talking, "So, what's with the whole "Avoid Mike Newton" thing?"

He chokes on his food and turns beet red.

Abruptly, he stands up jostling the small table.

"You don't wanna know," he mumbles before walking away.

I raise my eyebrows and then look at my lonely, half-eaten sandwich sighing and leaning back in my chair.

I take another bite of it before someone else sits down in front of me.

I raise my eyebrows at the intruder, "Who are you?"

He smiles, "I'm Eric Yorkie and you're Bailey Sanders."

I stare at his outstretched hand before he awkwardly pulls it back in with a small cough.

"Did you need something?"

"Uh, no. I just thought I'd say high to the exotic American student," he laughs.

I attempt a smile and rip another bite out of my sandwich.

Asian, black hair and eyes, a little bit of acne, five feet seven inches (a little short), one hundred forty pounds-ish.

"Well, nice meeting you," I say, throwing my garbage away and standing up.

He stands up too and smiles brightly. Too brightly, "Nice to meet you too."

I walk away muttering something about perky, happy, gay guys everywhere you go.

**-time jump: 5:15 pm-**

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry," I meet Alice and her friends in the parking lot.

"Whatever. Let's go."

I follow her in my car to a gated development. The gate slowly opens on its oiled hinges.

We drive through and into a long driveway framed by thick trees.

I check under the seat for my "spy gear" before getting out of the car with my bag.

Alice and her friends walk to the square, white house and she opens the unlocked door and they walk in.

I quickly follow through the glass door and down the bare white hallway.

"Come on, Bailey!"

I quickly follow to a white room with windows all along one wall, a white three sofa set, and a glass table.

"You guys can put your stuff in my room," Alice says as she starts to climb up a flight of stairs. No pictures were on the walls, only mirrors and…plates?

Painted clay plates…

I mutter as I follow the girls.

Alice's room had blood red walls and black and white furniture. It seemed everything in this house matched.

I drop my stuff in the corner of the room.

"Okay! Introductions! Bailey this is Jessica," Curly brown hair, brown eyes, pale-ish skin, five feet seven inches, one hundred thirty-five pounds, "and Angela," dark brown hair and eyes, five six, more tan than Jessica, one hundred thirty to thirty-five pounds.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you to."

"Who's hungry?" Alive grins, hopping back down the stairs.

I sigh. Alice had the attention span of a toddler.

I walk into the kitchen.

"Let's take this and this. Ooh! And this!" Alice takes packages of food out and lays them out on the counter. "Okay! I think that's enough."

As we move to the basement (which was completely decked out), the door opens and a hoard of boys come inside.

"Hey Alice," Edward steps out from the group.

She stares at him coldly and his smile wanes, "What's wrong."

"You knew I was having friends over today."

He smiles apologetically at Jessica, Angela, and I and scratches the back of his head, "Oh, I must have forgot."

"Leave."

He raises his eyebrows and the boys behind him look at him.

"Ed, you said the house was free today."

"Alice—"

"Leave."

He sighs, "You can have the basement. We'll be in my room most of the time anyway."

"You say that all the time!" Alice stomps her foot.

Edward sighs and turns back to his friends, "Well boys—"

"Bailey Sanders."

I look up as one of the boys say my name.

"Paul Lahote."

He grins, "I must me special since you remembered my full name."

"I guess so since you're on the top of my 'kill list'."

He smile stretches.

"Paul. Come on," Edward looks at me while grabbing Paul's shoulder, "Come on, boys!"

They grumble and follow Edward out.

"See you at school, Bailey."

**-time jump: 6 a.m.-**

I silently slide out of the blankets careful not to wake anyone.

I pad softly to the front door and slip my shoes on and step outside.

Unlocking my car, I pull my gear out from under the seat.

I put a ski mask on and go back inside. Gloves go over my hands and a small flashlight lights my way.

Camera here, microphone there, six more cameras and seven more microphones in the living room and now Alice's room.

I carefully place each and every microphone and camera in the house. Garage, bathroom(not that way) bedrooms, and pantries.

I open the door to Dr. Cullen's office.

Quietly, I open drawers in the desk and shuffle through the papers, before placing cameras and microphones in that room too.

I step carefully down the hallway.

Emmett's room, Rosalie's room, Jasper's room, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's room.

I creep towards Edwards room and open the door a crack and peek in.

I blink in surprise to find him, sitting at his desk with his back to me.

Could I do it?

Of course.

I open the door, sneak in, close it behind me and hid in the shadow of the bed as Edward's head turns around.

His eyes scan the room before he turns back to his desk.

I place my tools before throwing a book through the bathroom door in his room.

He jerks around as the book slams open the door. He stands up and walks into the bathroom.

I scurry to his desk and place some more. Then, I crawl next to the bathroom door and hunch down.

I see his feet as he leaves the bathroom and I run in and place my stuff.

Peeking out from the bathroom, I see him facing his room while sitting at his desk.

I sigh frustrated.

Looking around, I see two exits: his door and his windows.

I pull a slim knife out of its pouch and aim carefully.

I flick my wrist, sending the knife flying across the room to bury itself deep in the wall, two inches from Edward's neck.

Edward yelps and I dive behind the bathroom door.

I hear his footsteps.

The bathroom light turns on and Edward steps in holding a baseball bat.

As he steps in further, I push into his back sending him forward and run for the window.

I hear him behind me.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

I hear footsteps down the hallway and I stop heading for the door.

I turn and see Edward at the doorway of the bathroom.

Making a quick decision, I run for the window, throwing a knife at it for it to break.

I jump out the opening and land on the grass below, rolling to break my fall.

I look up and see Edward at the mouth of the broken window.

He sees me, looking for a way down.

By the time he gets down, I'm back in the basement, being woken up by Alice, who says there's a robber.


End file.
